


Seems Familiar

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: Tendou Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood Magic, Developing Relationship, Fae!Shirabu, Familiar!Bokuto, Familiar!Goshiki, Familiars, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Oh almost forgot, Shapeshifting, Tendou Satori Week, Tendou Satori Week 2020, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Tendou Satori, Witch!Semi, Witch!Tendou, Witch!Ushijima, implied but, just like lowkey tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: Tendou Week, Day 2:Pets/Animals|Guess Monster|AU: FantasyDo you have any idea how exhausting it is to be a witch in this day and age?Or, Tendou is an exhausted witch, so Semi suggests he find a familiar.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori
Series: Tendou Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751191
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	Seems Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even talk to me because I loved writing this so fucking MUCH
> 
> .......I'm just kidding aha validate me in the comments or I might cry pls

Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to be a witch in this day and age?

Don’t get Satori wrong; he loves it. He loves his magic, he loves his job, and he even loves the dumb, whiny mortals who come from near and far to experience the Guess Monster of Sendai!

But as magic gets more popular again, he feels more drained than ever. Telling people their fortunes for some quick money, tarot cards… This isn’t what Satori had in mind when he sold his soul to Washijou for immortality and power five hundred years ago.

He sleeps like the dead, but he wakes up as exhausted as ever. Satori thinks he should’ve bargained for unlimited energy while he was at it.

“Why don’t you get a familiar?” Semi points out over tea. “Hey, do these tea leaves look like a bad omen?”

Satori glances in Semi’s now-empty teacup. “Don’t worry; I think it just means you’re going to have a bad hair day. So, no different than usual.” He giggles when Semi reaches out to smack him.

“Are you this cruel to the poor mortals who actually pay you?” Semi asks, touching his hair defensively.

“I’m not cruel, Semisemi! I’m just honest.” Satori winks and goes to stand, but he stumbles and falls back into his chair. Head rush. “Wow. I don’t think I’ve felt like that since the last time marijuana was legal.”

“You should get a familiar,” Semi tells him again. “It’s helpful, you know! Having another soul to bear the load of the exhaustion that your magic takes? You should really look into it.”

Satori rolls his eyes. They’ve been having this same conversation for the last two hundred years. “Semi. You know how I feel about familiars.”

“Come on! They’re just like shapeshifters, except instead of being humanborne or witchborne, they’re–”

“Demonborne,” Satori interrupts. “I don’t make deals with demons. I learned my lesson after the incident in the sixteen-hundreds with the ostriches.”

Semi hums. “Well, in the demon’s defense, you were a moron who didn’t read the fine print. Anyways, that was a trickster! What you need is a good and proper familiar. Full, easy-to-read contract – I can refer you to a great witch lawyer, you know.”

“I don’t need a lawyer; I need a _vacation_. Maybe a little cottage in the forest… just to hang out. I don’t want to summon a familiar, waste a bunch of energy, and then end up having to turn them down.”

“We don’t even have to summon one! Let me call my lawyer; seriously, they can get you a contract written up, and then all you have to do is send it out into the veil that you’re looking for someone to help you out. The familiars will come to _you_ to apply. No unnecessary effort.”

“This whole _thing_ is an unnecessary effort, Semisemi!” Satori groans, putting his head down on the table. “Will you just get me my energy potion? It should be done brewing.”

Semi rolls his eyes and stands, grabbing Satori’s empty teacup to dip in the stovetop cauldron. “This will only get you so far, Satori. You’re going to work yourself to death.”

Satori raises a finger up. “Ah, no. I will work myself into exhaustion, but I’m immortal. Death would be a nice nap though, don’tcha think?”

The teacup is slammed down in front of Satori’s face, and he glances up to see his best friend glaring down at him, unamused. “I will report you to Washijou-sensei for neglect and have him shut down your shop, just so that you have nothing to do but rest.”

“Come on, Eita, you _wouldn’t_ –”

“You want to test that?” Semi crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t think so. Drink your potion, and then we’re going to my lawyer to find you a familiar.”

Satori huffs, but he knows that Eita won’t be letting this go. So, he swallows his pride and stubbornness, and then he swallows his potion.

Semi’s lawyer is a faerie with a stupid haircut and a resting bitch face. Their angled bangs swish around their face as they shuffle through papers on their desk. A typewriter behind them types, unattended.

The incessant clicking, the papers rustling… it all just reminds Satori why he didn’t take a desk job. Even with the help of magic, it didn’t seem like fun. Just being in Shirabu’s office is making his skin itch, making him want to run for the hills.

“Stop fidgeting,” Shirabu mutters under their breath, stapling something with a bit too much aggression. “You’re disrupting my energy.”

Satori leans back in his chair and tries to breathe, center himself. He can’t. The quiet is unbearable.

“So… d’ya have a familiar, Shirabu-kun?” Satori asks amicably.

“Faeries don’t use familiars for magic. It’s not as exhausting for us as for you _humans_.” The way they say _humans_ would be offensive, were Satori still a mortal. Now, he sort of gets it. And it really is irritating to have such a weak body for such strong power.

“I don’t really know much about ‘em,” Satori continues. He’s got to fill the silence, or he’ll go mad. “Don’t really mess with any kinda demons if I can help it, not since the Ostrich Incident of 1642…”

Shirabu looks up at him for the first time in thirty minutes. “Tendou-san, I hope I haven’t given you the impression that I _care_.”

Satori slouches down some. Ugh. He doesn’t know what to do with quiet people. Except for Wakatoshi, of course, but that’s only because Wakatoshi lets Satori talk as much as he likes. The quiet… deafening.

“I’ve sent the notice into the veil. You should have replies within the next seventy-two hours,” Shirabu tells him, handing over a file folder. “The details of your contract are in here. Do not sign it until you have interviewed and settled upon a familiar. Then, be sure to sign it in one another’s blood. Should either one of you breech the terms of the contract, you can be sued by the other. Any questions?”

“Are you this cold with Semisemi, because he was really adamant that _you_ be the lawyer I come and see?”

Shirabu purses their lips, but it doesn’t distract from the pink tinging their cheeks. “Get out of my office, or I’ll set the contract on fire.”

“Alright, alright.” Satori holds up his hands in surrender, takes the file and heads out.

He does make a mental note to tease Semi about it later, though.

“I got a familiar as well,” Wakatoshi tells him the next time they meet.

They’re sitting in a clearing in the woods, near the tree that holds the spirit of a woodland nymph Wakatoshi has been crushing on for the last century and a half.

“Really? When did that happen?” Satori asks, twirling blades of grass between his fingers.

“A few weeks ago,” Wakatoshi says. “ _Arcessio Tsutomu_.”

Satori hears a swan in the distance, wings beating against the air as it comes nearer. As the swan dives down, there’s a small light around it, and then it becomes a young man with a dark bowl cut.

“You called, Ushijima-senpai!” The familiar – Tsutomu, Satori gathers – bows sharply before Wakatoshi.

“Goshiki-kun, you don’t have to be formal. We work together, not one for the other,” Wakatoshi says. There’s a hint of amusement in his voice, and Satori can’t help but smile. Of course Wakatoshi would get the cutest, most awkward familiar from beyond the veil.

“Hello, Goshiki-kun,” Satori says, waving to the familiar. “I’m Tendou Satori.”

“The Guess Monster?!” Goshiki gasps, bowing once more. “It’s an honor, Guess Monster-san! Tales of your magic have traveled the realms, inspiring awe and fear in many–!”

“Please, _Guess Monster-san_ was my father,” Satori jokes, “you can just call me Tendou.”

“I was not aware that your father was also referred to as–”

“It’s a joke, Wakatoshi-kun,” Satori whispers.

“Oh.”

“I heard that you were on the lookout for a familiar, Tendou-san!” Goshiki continues, clearly unfazed.

“Yes, I am. I don’t know much about it, though.” Satori shrugs and leans back on his hands. “How did you guys sort through all your legal mumbo-jumbo?”

Goshiki tilts his head, confused, and Wakatoshi blinks.

“You know? Like, a contract? For your witch-familiar bond?” Satori looks between the two of them.

“I ran into Goshiki-kun by the river. He was lost. I told him I would help him get wherever he was going,” Wakatoshi begins, which doesn’t answer _any_ of Satori’s questions.

“I meant I’d been thrown out, though,” Goshiki continues. “Um, my family…sort of disowned me.”

“You’re an outcast?” Satori asks.

Goshiki nods, but Wakatoshi shakes his head.

“Not anymore,” Wakatoshi says firmly.

Satori doesn’t ask anything else, because he knows that it’s probably a delicate topic. But to see a highborn witch like Wakatoshi take in a familiar who was cast out… Well. That sure must’ve made familial politics fun in the Ushijima household.

Only a few hours with Wakatoshi and Goshiki, and Satori feels like he’s started to see the witch-familiar bond in a new light. It’s more mutual than he expected; so often, when magical beings interact, one tries to take advantage of the other. But there’s more mutual respect, and even love – like a brotherly love, in this case – between the two.

If that’s what he’s signing up for, he’s no longer so apprehensive.

But in the case that he doesn’t get lucky with his first familiar, he does feel more comfortable keeping a contract in place. Satori thinks that the right familiar will respect that.

As he treks through the woods, he notices a horned owl on a low branch. It’s beautiful; it sits with its eyes shut, just soaking in the remnants of the evening sun.

“Well, aren’t you lovely,” Satori hums, stepping a bit closer.

“Thank you.”

Satori, not expecting a reply, jumps back at that. The owl opens its eyes and cocks its head, looking at him with a far more… understanding expression than he usually gets from animals. Sure, Satori is a witch, but he’s never been good with connecting with animals. Not the way that, say, Reon is.

“Did you say that?” Satori asks, taking a tentative step towards the owl once more.

“Yes!” The owl straights up and preens its feathers, taking in Satori’s attention like it’s giving it sustenance.

“How… did you say that?” Satori asks next, because he’d like to get that elephant out of the woods sooner rather than later.

The owl simply hoots and jumps off the branch, flying away.

Satori thinks he may be losing it. That, or he’s finally starting to connect with the creatures of nature in his sleep-deprived state. You know. Either one.

It only takes a day for applications for familiars to start pouring in, and Satori feels like he’s getting a migraine just looking at the mailbox. This is exactly the sort of _unnecessary effort_ he was trying to avoid. But no, Semi just _had_ to make him go and see the lawyer. Of course.

He groans and downs his energy potion for the morning. Semi’s probably right, this stuff won’t be enough for much longer.

A knock on the door scares the living hell out of him, but it’s just Reon.

“Hello, Satori,” Reon greets with a kind smile. “I came to talk about the owl you saw yesterday evening?”

“Ah! Reon-kun! Yes, come in, come in!” Satori ushers him inside and pulls him to the table. “I’ll get you some tea!”

Satori waves his hand and the kettle turns on, heating up some water while he talks.

“So, some questions for my favorite cryptozoologist!” Satori sits back down at the table and shoves aside the applications. “Do you ever hear animals speak when it doesn’t seem like they should be?”

Reon shrugs. “It was a gift that I learned to tap into, yes. Why?”

“Well, all I did was tell the owl that it was pretty, and then it said thank you. When I asked how it was talking, it just, _fwoosh_.” Satori makes a gesture with his hands to symbolize flying off.

Reon nods as Satori speaks, brows furrowed as he thinks. “That wasn’t an owl,” is his only comment.

“Eh?? Yes, it was! I know an owl when I see one!” Satori argues. “I’m not that sleep-deprived… am I?”

“It was a shifter. Don’t tell me you’re so out of touch that you can’t recognize even basic magic,” Reon laughs.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Satori whines, burying his face in his hands. “That must be a new neighbor or something, and I totally made a moron of myself by not realizing they were magic too. They must think I’m a sorry excuse of a witch.”

Reon only laughs harder and waves over the kettle as it begins to whistle. “Satori, I’m sure that they could tell you were tired. You don’t need to worry about it. If they are a new neighbor, you’ll have plenty of time to prove that you’re stupid in plenty of more interesting ways.”

“Your words never cease to comfort me, Oohira,” Satori deadpans, grabbing the kettle and pouring the hot water into the teapot. “Alright. Let me read your tea leaves when you’re done drinking that. Free of charge.”

It takes Satori four hours to read through all the applications, but none of them are sitting quite right with him. He feels like there’s something _missing_ , there’s no connection. But then, how can there be a connection? It feels so formal, so professional, looking at these interview-style questions on parchment.

Satori feels like he’ll only know his familiar if he meets them face-to-face, but that requires a summoning, and he doesn’t have the strength for that these days.

He steps outside to clear his head, get a bit of fresh air. Sitting on the porch may not have any technical healing properties, but he sure feels better just to be outside. He closes his eyes and lets the sun warm his skin. When a shadow passes through, he assumes it’s just a cloud.

It isn’t.

“Hello, do you live here?”

Satori, ever the composed, shrieks and jumps up.

“Ah! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Before him stands the biggest guy that Satori has ever seen. Not _tallest_ , he’s seen taller, but… _big_. Muscles, bulging beneath his clothes, like they could tear through the fabric, holy _fuck_. Wait. Did he ask Satori something?

Satori blinks, confused, bewildered, and a little bit in awe.

“I asked if you live here,” the man repeats helpfully, grinning sheepishly. “I just moved in next door, and I was going to see if anyone else was in the area.”

Satori shakes himself out of his stupor and smiles wide. “Ah! Tendou Satori, at your service! I run the shop at the end of the road.”

“Bokuto Koutarou,” the man replies, bowing slightly. “I’ve heard of you; you’re the _Guess Monster_ , right? Mortals love to talk about how you’re practically a mind-reader. That’s pretty cool, but I’m sure there’s a little more to it, right?”

Satori leans closer, like he’s sharing a secret. “I don’t use magic for the basics,” he whispers. “That’s just a waste of energy. But humans, they’re so dreadfully obvious all the time. I’ve yet to be wrong.”

Bokuto laughs, and it’s so deep and warm… apparently, when sleep-deprived enough, Satori is shamelessly horny for his new neighbor. Great.

“Is that why you chose the name _Satori_?” Bokuto asks, eyes sparkling. _Are his eyes gold? I think this is love, actually._

“How did you know I chose my name?” Satori searches Bokuto’s eyes for a sign of judgment, of anything, but only finds curiosity and good-naturedness.

“I don’t find many mind readers named after a mind-reading creature,” Bokuto points out. “I chose _Koutarou_ , but only because I thought it sounded cool.”

Satori hums and steps back towards his door. “Would you like to come in? I can make you some tea. Read your leaves, free of charge, if ya want.”

Bokuto chuckles and shakes his head. “I really should get going. Keiji’ll have my ass if I don’t finish unpacking by tonight.”

“Boyfriend?” Satori asks, nonchalant.

“Roommate and best friend,” Bokuto says. Without an ounce of subtlety or shame, Bokuto sends him a wink before walking away.

Satori bites his bottom lip and watches Bokuto go. Silently, he hopes this isn’t the last he sees of his new neighbor.

“I can’t hire any of these people, Eita,” Satori tells Semi when he gets back. “I’m sorry, because I know Shirabu-kun did all that work, but I just can’t. None of them feel like the right fit, and our souls are going to be bonded! That’s not something to just take lightly.”

Semi shrugs and heads to the kitchen to start on dinner. “That’s okay. Shirabu won’t be mad, you know. It wasn’t hard for him to do and he didn’t think you’d be happy with it anyways.”

Satori frowns, confused. “Then why did he do it?”

“To get out of paperwork,” Semi says with a small laugh. “Reon tells me you ran into a shifter yesterday and thought you were losing your mind.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Satori whines. “I was just tired. I met Wakatoshi-kun’s new familiar, Goshiki? And we talked for hours, and I was dead on my feet.”

Semi laughs harder. “Uh-huh. Well, whatever. Did you meet our new neighbors?”

“Yeah.” Satori hops up on the counter to watch Semi cook. “One of them, Bokuto-san. Did you?”

“One of them, Akaashi,” Semi says. “They’re a faerie. I didn’t even notice until they said something sarcastically and I almost just did it.”

Satori barks a laugh. “You really can’t give me shit for not recognizing a shifter when you did _that_! Did you give them your name?”

“I don’t _give_ anyone my name. I introduced myself, though.” Semi tapped his head like that was some kind of brilliant move.

“Did you give _Shirabu-kun_ your name?” Satori teases, jumping on his chance.

Semi looks at him with a carefully blank expression, but his blush betrays him. “Why would I give them my name? Plus, they’re a lawyer. They wouldn’t be able to take it, for legal reasons.”

Satori hums, eyeing him with amused suspicion. “I’ll believe you…for now. But–”

He’s interrupted by a shout and something that sounded like… an explosion? Is that the new neighbors?

_“BOKUTO-SAN!”_

Hm. It seems so.

“Go see if they’re going to need some dinner,” Semi says, looking out the kitchen window. “I think I can sense something happened to their food.”

“Roger that.” Satori hops off the counter and grabs his cloak.

When he reaches Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s little cottage, he is greeted with the sight of a furious faerie shaking a broom at an owl – at _the_ owl, from yesterday. Satori gapes, dumbfounded.

“Bokuto-san, how many times have I told you to stay out of the kitchen! You blew up our dinner!” the faerie, presumably Akaashi, scolds. “Now what!”

“Akashi! It was an accident!” the owl, presumably Bokuto, whines back. He flaps his wings and looks all around dejected. “I just wanted to help.”

“Need some help?” Satori calls, a little nervous of the faerie but obedient to Semi’s wishes. “We’ve got food to spare at mine.”

Akaashi turns to look at him and shrugs. “Sure, sure. Thank you very much. Tendou-san, I presume?”

Satori nods politely. “Yes. Akaashi-san?”

Akaashi hums in affirmation. “I’m sorry if you heard that. This just isn’t the first time.”

“No need to explain, Akaashi-san!” Satori reassures them. “I’ve gotten the same talking-to from my roommate a thousand times! You are more than welcome to eat with us anytime. Eita is a wonderful chef.”

“Thank you,” Akaashi repeats. They hold out their arm for the owl. “Come on, Bokuto-san. You can stay in owl form until you’ve finished sulking.”

“I’m not sulking,” Bokuto argues sulkily, flying over to perch himself on Akaashi’s arm. “Hey, hey, hey, Tendou-san! Good to see ya again! Didja figure it out?”

“You’re the shifter,” Satori says with a small laugh. “Sorry, I must have come across like such an idiot.”

He turns to lead them to his and Semi’s place.

“Oh, you weren’t an idiot! The exhaustion was radiating off ya like heat from pavement in the summertime! Don’t witches usually get familiars for that?”

Satori’s brows knit together; he’s glad that the pair can’t see him. If Bokuto is a shifter, but he says _witch_ like he’s not one… _What is he?_ Oh, what a terribly rude question, though.

“I’m in the market for a familiar, yes,” Satori confirms. “Work and magic have been getting to me. I was reading through applications today, and I don’t like any of them.”

“Only stuffy, pretentious demons apply for a familiar relationship through the mail,” Bokuto huffs, ruffling his feathers. “That only works if you’re from a stuffy, pretentious witch family. Otherwise, that’s way too formal.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Akaashi interjects. “Faeries may not have familiar relationships, but I do know my share of witches and demons, and that’s just too much formality for something that ought to be a true bond, not just a legal agreement.”

“See, that’s what I think!” Satori agrees. “I’m only doing this because my roommate is worried about me, and I’m too tired to summon a familiar to meet in person. So, unless I literally happen to stumble across an unbound demon and have great chemistry…” He sighs and shrugs. “Anyways, this’s me.”

He holds the door open for Bokuto and Akaashi, and once they’re inside, Bokuto shifts back to his human form. Well, if you can call a sculpted god like that _human_ , of course. Satori tries not to stare. Semi’s amused look informs him that he’s failing.

“Ah, you must be Bokuto-san!” Semi says brightly, setting a pot of whatever he’s cooked on the table. “Akaashi-san, good to see you again.”

“You as well, Semi-san,” Akaashi replies. “Thank you for having us, pardon the intrusion.”

“Oh, no intrusion,” Semi laughs. “I heard an explosion, and it was a familiar sound. I thought you may need somewhere to eat. I can’t tell you how many times that’s happened with Satori in the kitchen. I swear, unless it’s tea or a potion, he can’t make a single–”

“Right!” Satori claps his hands together to interrupt. “Let’s eat, then.”

After the four eat dinner together, a precedent is set for “neighborly favors”, as Bokuto so calls them. Helping with yardwork, offering baked goods, sharing magical ingredients – you know, the usual.

And if Satori never passes up an opportunity to chat with his hunky, owl-shifter neighbor, then that’s his business. Even if Semi teases him relentlessly. Doesn’t matter!

The search for a familiar comes to a halt after Satori decides the formal channels just aren’t for him. He keeps the contract, but it sits idly in his desk drawer. Nonetheless, he’s been a little less tired lately. He mentions it once to Semi over tea, who only hides a smile behind his teacup.

Satori has no idea what _that_ is supposed to mean.

But he’s not complaining. Whatever’s changed, it’s a good change. He feels pretty amazing, being able to do magic again, without feeling like he’ll pass out. Satori mentions it to Bokuto while he helps Satori sort an order of potion ingredients at the store. Bokuto blinks owlishly (no pun intended) at him.

“What?” Satori asks, laughing softly. _He’s so damn cute like that._

“Err, nothing!” Bokuto drops a bit of grated mandrake root. “Ah, sorry–”

“You’re fine, Bokuto-san,” Satori assures him. “Tell me, please. What’s your theory on my returning energy?”

Bokuto’s face goes pink. “It’s nothing, nothing… I was just wondering if maybe having someone around to help, helped?”

“You mean, I was just overworking myself?” Satori laughs. “I tried taking breaks, but it never seemed to help.”

Bokuto shakes his head, blush worsening. “Tendou-san, I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“Oh?”

Before Bokuto can continue, the door chimes and a customer walks in.

“Ah. Hold that thought, Bokuto-san,” Satori tells him. He pats Bokuto’s hands before heading to the counter to see what he can do for the customer.

They don’t get to speak again until a few nights later. Bokuto gets called away and then Satori gets caught up in work. Adulthood, schedules, you know how it is.

But in Bokuto’s absence, Satori feels himself getting drained more quickly again. He wonders if maybe Bokuto had been onto something. Was he overworking? Did he need someone giving him a helping hand just so he didn’t exhaust himself? Was there something healing and refreshing about having a pleasant face to work with?

Satori didn’t know the exacts, but he couldn’t help but feel like maybe, there was something between him and Bokuto. An energy, something that drew them to one another.

_Something_.

He’s sitting in the backyard when he sees Bokuto again. Bokuto is in owl form, flying over the fence to come and see him. Satori beams, and already his chest feels a little lighter. This is surely different from just not getting _exhausted_ with Bokuto around.

“I never got to tell you,” Bokuto says as he shifts into human form. “What I needed to tell you, I–”

“I know,” Satori interrupts, feeling a bit bold tonight. He stands and walks towards Bokuto, head tilted up. “I have feelings for you, Bokuto-san. I like how I feel with you.”

Bokuto blinks, and, oh. So, that wasn’t what he was going to say. Satori is feeling like an idiot again, for whole new reasons.

“I– Tendou,” Bokuto reaches out for Satori’s hands. “Me too, but that’s not what I wanted to say. I mean, I wanted to say that, because I really like you, and you’re super pretty, but–”

“Bokuto.” Satori stops him and leans a little closer. “It’s alright. I understand what you mean.”

Satori closes the distance, presses his lips to Bokuto’s in a gentle, chaste kiss. Bokuto seems surprised, but he doesn’t pull away. Rather, he tugs Satori closer and kisses him harder. It’s passionate, something he does with his full heart, like he seems to do everything. Yeah, this is really nice. Satori hopes that he gets to do this again some time.

“I’m a demon,” Bokuto murmurs when he pulls back a bit. “A familiar demon.”

Satori’s eyes open slightly, and he searches Bokuto’s face to see if he’s serious. “Really?”

Bokuto nods. “I was going to tell you, but not everyone likes demons. Usually, humanborne, unbound witches have the worst time, and…” He shrugs. “I was scared. I really liked talking to you. I really like _you_.”

“Are you– are you already bound to a witch?” Satori asks.

Bokuto shakes his head. “No, I’m not from a very high family. Mostly, I just travel with Akaashi.”

Satori hums. “Would you like to be?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen. “You mean– Tendou, do you mean?”

Satori nods. “I do mean. Would you like to be my familiar?”

Bokuto hoots with excitement and hugs Satori tightly. “I’d really like that!”

“Me too.”

Satori pulls Bokuto inside and gets the contract from his desk. It’s nearly the witching hour, which is perfect for signing a blood contract. After a bit more shuffling, Satori finds his favorite ritual knife.

“Whoa!” Bokuto gasps. “That’s so pretty!”

“Thanks,” Satori laughs. “It was a gift from my mentor.” He sets up some candles and lights them with a snap of his fingers. Together, they step inside the circle of candles and sit on the floor.

Satori holds the knife in one hand, Bokuto’s hand in the other. He drags it across his palm, just enough for some blood. With his quill, he dips into the blood, and signs his name on the witch line of the contract.

“Here you go,” Satori says, handing the knife to Bokuto.

Bokuto repeats the ritual with Satori’s blood, and once he signs his name as well, the candles go out.

Satori waves his hand that isn’t bleeding over their hands, healing the cuts with ease.

He feels no different, not really. But there is a comfort in knowing that Bokuto will be there. Not only as his familiar, but as his friend, and maybe even as his love. Bokuto seems to share this sentiment, from the wide grin he’s giving Satori.

“Now what?” he asks, leaning closer.

“Now… I’d like to do a bit more of what we were doing in the garden, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto grins brighter, and dives in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit! Plus, I've been posting some art for Tendou Week too... if that interests you...


End file.
